a. Functions of the module The instrumentation module has several essential functions. The first is to provide the electrical, mechanical, and computer hardware engineering expertise necessary for the development and implementation of novel devices and instrumentation. This capability is essential for CVS researchers to continue to break new ground in vision research. One example is the growing interest in measuring and correcting the optical aberrations in the eye not only in humans, but also in animal models. With the support of the instrumentation core the University of Rochester has become a leader in the development of advanced wavefront sensors and adaptive optics systems for improving contact lens design and refractive surgery and also for high-resolution retinal imaging. In the next 5 years, there will be even greater demand for this module, as we usher in the next generation of wavefront instrumentation. A second critical function of this module is the facilitation of intra- and extramural collaborations through the development and deployment of shared technologies and expertise. For instance the instrumentation module was a key component in the development of a new, shared, virtual reality laboratory for studying the visual control of movement, and this innovative approach will now be replicated in the Medical Center. A subsidiary (although essential) role of the module is continuing support, debugging and replication of developed technologies in order to maintain the high productivity of CVS researchers and collaborators. As CVS has grown over the past 5 years and as new approaches to research and new technologies are applied to vision research, the demands on the instrumentation module have burgeoned. The experience and specialized expertise of the module's staff lie at the foundation of the CVS research effort.